Lemon Mythologies: Sub-Zero
by DatTarkatan
Summary: This story is going to be made up of ideas that the readers give me. Post who you want to see paired with Sub-Zero in the reviews or PM me. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Kitana

{This is a new series I'm trying called lemon mythologies. This series is going to be strictly based on ideas that you guys suggest(except for the first chapter). This particular installment will follow the adventures of Sub-Zero and all his sexual moments he had with characters from mortal kombat or any other franchise if its suggested. Suggestions can be as vague or as specific as you want, just keep in mind every chapter for this story will involve sex. If you want gay sex, give lemon mythologies Hsu-Hao a try, or if you want to read some lesbian action read lemon mythologies Sareena}

Chapter one: The Reveal

Suggested by: DatTarkatan

"Kitana, I have to ask. Why do you want to spend time here." I asked.

"Becasue, The living forest is the safest place for me to tell you this." Kitana answered.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"Sub Zero..." Kitana spoke as she ripped off her clothes,"I want you to mark me as yours. Fuck me until you can't pump another drip of your cum in me. Come on baby. Make me your lover, your mate, your bitch!"

Without hesitation I mounted Kitana. I slid my cock into her tight as and thrust as hard as I could. She moaned in pleasure as I groped her breast while pounding her from behind. I continued to force my cock in and out of her ass as she screamed out my name. An hour after many thrust I was ready and I came deep inside of Kitana's anus. We laid on the ground next to each other, panting heavily.

"I guess, we can't call you a virgin anymore." Kitana said, giggling.

"This wasn't my first time. I've had sex many times before." I told her.

"Really!? With who!?" She asked.

"Well..."


	2. Cassie Cage

Chapter 2: Allied forces

Suggested by a guest

"Cassandra Cage. You are foolish to challenge me alone." I said.

"If this is what it takes to keep the Lin Kuei allies with SF. There isn't much else I can do." Cassie said.

"There is always an alternative." I told her.

"What kind of alternative?" Cassie asked.

I signaled for her to follow me. Soon after we both arrived at my chambers. Cassie looked confused at first, but then shE finally caught on. Cassie agreed by getting on her knees. I revealed my penis and Cassie kissed the tip. She stroked the shaft while sucking on the head. She looked up at me, moving her head lower. Soon she reaches my balls, with my entire penis in her mouth. Cassie sucked faster, my dick pushing on the inside of her left cheek. She gave my balls a squeeze and quickly took my cock out of her mouth. I cummed on her face and breast.

I was finished with her yet. I pulled her shirt off and unsnapped her bra. I put my cock between her cleavage and began moving it up and down. Her boobs massaged my cock as Cassie rubbed my shaft with them. She began to speed up as I pinched her hard nipples. Cassie panted, then my cum shot up and hit her in the face.

I was pleased and allowed the special forces and Lin Kuei to remain allies.


	3. Frost

{by request of a reader, chapter 4 will be significantly longer. If longer chapters is something you want more of let me know. But for now please enjoy this short and sweet chapter}

Chapter 3: Tough Love  
Suggested by a guest

Frost was frozen, stuck like a statue. She spoke out of turn and had to be put in her place. I wasn't necessarily happy about this action, but it's simply tough love. I treated Frost like any other apprentice and when an apprentice makes a mistake they face punishment.

"Master Kuai Liang. I am sorry." Frost pleaded for a lesser punishment.

"I am sure you are, but I must show no mercy." I said, preparing her for her punishment. "You will allow me to do with you as I please."

Frost nodded. I stripped her of her clothing and then removed my own. Spreading her legs revealed a tight pussy with the right amount of hair. Teasing her I shoved only the head of my cock inside her. Moving it around, her vagina slowly started to get wet. I slowly inserted a few more inches. Frost moaned out my name. She massaged her pussy while I penetrated her, increasing her amount of pleasure. But this wasn't about her pleasure, this was a punishment.

I tightly grabbed one Frost's tits and forced my entire cock inside of her tiny pussy. My thrust increased in speed and amount of force. Frost screamed out. Begging for me to slow down. Her breast jiggled every time I shoved my cock inside her. I leaned in closer staring into her eyes. My thrust increased and as I groaned, my semen was shot into Frost's body.

Frost's moans were eardrum shattering. She released her cum simultaneously with mine. She blushes and her breathing became much heavier. Her vagina was stretched by my massive cock, a sign that she would remember what happens when she messes up. I walked away hoping that she learned her lesson. Instead, it seems she started to get into more trouble.


	4. Mileena

Chapter 4: The Flesh Pits

Suggested by AltenativeFutureFan27

Shinnok was defeated. The Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu were no longer enemies. It seemed Earthrealm was safe...at least for now. I knew this peace wouldn't last. Raiden claimed he would no longer show mercy to invaders, but I decided to do my part in protecting this realm.

I traveled to Outworld. Journeying through the frozen wastelands. There were no denizens, no vegetation, there wasn't much to offer here. I was almost ready to head back to Earthrealm until I came across a cave, previously undiscovered. A loud screeching noise could be heard echoing through the walls of the cavern. I hurried down the corridors, the sounds of the creature getting louder every step I took. Finally, I made it to a chasm deep in the bowels of this cave. Here the screams were loudest. Descending into the crevasse I noticed the ultimate tool for protecting Earthrealm. A female Frost dragon with a clutch of eggs.

I lacked the knowledge as to how the dragon made it here, but that was currently not my concern. The mother dragon was injured and was surely going to die here. The dragon refused to attack, I believe it wanted to communicate instead. Talking to animals has never been my strong suit, but somehow I knew she wanted me to care for her children. The eggs were to plentiful for me to carry back to Earthrealm my self so I attempted to contact the rest of the Lin Kuei. Before I can even make an attempt at communication with the rest of my clan, everything went black.

What I assume was several hours later I awoke in a bizarre locale. My vision was blurred and there was an intense pain coming from the back of my head. It was hard to tell, but surrounding me were pods full of what looked like people. I rolled off the table I was laying on and landing groggily on the cold floor. After minutes of focusing my vision had reverted back to its normal state. I now knew where I was.

The clones of Mileena trapped in pods, hanging from the ceiling, and laying on tables similar to the one I was on let me know that this was no other than Shang Tsung's flesh pits. In the wake of Shinnok's return and the Outworld Civil War, Shang Tsung must have hidden himself in the tundras of Outworld. I was no positive it was him who knocked me out in front of the Frost dragon, but why? Was he going to use me for his sick twisted experiments? And what about the Frost dragon? Were her eggs safe? Was the dragon still alive? I wanted answers and Shang Tsung was going to give me some.

I stumbled across the sick laboratory, the pain in the back of my head refuse to go away. I placed my hand on it and noticed that Shang Tsung's attack drew blood. The sorcerer was going to suffer the same fate a thousand times over. The exit was approaching, grabbing onto the pods to keep my balance I slowly made it there. The exit was a few steps away but, there was something stopping me.

The table I was using to keep my balance, was occupied by a carbon copy of Mileena. The tarkatan clone awoke, grabbing my wrist with a firm grip.

"Let us play!" she said, wearing a big grin.

Her many sharp teeth shown as she hopped off the table. Behind her, more copies of Mileena approached us. Many of them were completely nude, few wrapped in grubby bandages. Some of the clones were also imperfect imitations. A couple lacked skin and eyes, while others were simply deformed. They all surrounded me, staring as if they were about to feast on my bones. I was not completely recovered from the blow to my head given to me by Shang Tsung. If I fought them I would be outnumbered, but if I surrendered I would lack an honorable death. I assumed my Dragon fighting style, but once again these clones of Mileena surprised me.

The first Mileena grabbed my pants and ripped them off. My cock was now exposed and Mileena stuck out her abnormally long tongue. Her tongue wrapped around my cock as she rubbed it up and down. My dick hardened as this Mileena's saliva covered it. Another clone ripped the other Mileena away from me, and this one began to shove my penis down her throat. I was fearful her sharp teeth would injure me, but this clone was careful and her teeth only lightly rubbed against my shaft. Her teeth scratched my cock lightly enough so it wouldn't hurt, but just enough to add to my ecstasy. I grabbed a near by clone and began to suck on her nipples. She moaned out as I could feel my dick getting ready to burst. As the other clone continued to suck, I blew my massive load down her throat. It overflowed her mouth, but she managed to swallow a good portion of it.

Another Mileena approached, she put herself on top of me and shoved my cock in her ass. She bounced up and down, moaning with pleasure. Yet, another clone came and began to kiss the Mileena's pussy. She moaned louder as my cock penetrated her deeper and deeper. I made her bounce on my cock faster, causing her pelvis to slam into the head of the other clone. I could feel it happening again. I forced this Mileena's ass against my body and cummed deep inside her. She moaned extremely loud as she cummed on the face of the other Mileena.

I needed to leave here but the clones kept approaching, it was if their was an infinite number of them. Were they created just for Shao Kahn or did Shang Tsung keep making more. One more clone grabbed a hold of me. I could tell it was one of the first being made. Its head was horribly disfigured and misshapen. I knew what she wanted and I was willing to give it to her. I put her on the floor then lifted the lower half of her body. Her head and shoulder blades remained on the floor as my cock was forced into her tight pussy. I humped her quickly, moving my entire body up and down as I stood above her. The clone let out a series of extremely loud moans, hurting the ears of everyone there. I continued to ravage this false Mileena and once again I felt the sensation of my dick about to burst. I blew my load deep inside the clone's womb as she screamed out in joy.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I must have been in the flesh pit for hours. The Mileenas have basically made me their slave as I had sex with every last one of them. Luckily I was able to do it and escaped after the final one was pleased. I was unable to get my revenge on Shang Tsung and relocate the dragon eggs, but at least I was alive. I made it to the Lin Kuei temple where I thought about another way to keep Earthrealm safe...perhaps the Mileena clones will give birth to half cryomancer and half tarkatan children than can protect Earth.


	5. Scorpion?

The Shirai Ryu and The Lin Kuei. The war between them has been going on for years, but I Sub Zero was going to end it...peacefully. Hanzo Hassashi better known as Scorpion has been returned to a human form. His lust for vengeance was fading and I was going to end it completely. I invited him to my Lin Kuei temple for some tea and to prove my innocence. But like most things, it didn't go as planned.

"You speak nothing but lies!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"You must listen to me!" I said as I pulled out my own sword of ice.

We were eventually matched, but I refused to fight back. Every strike by Scorpion I blocked perfectly. Every strike was also slowly destroying my sword. It turns out ice isn't the best material to make weapons out of. I knew I had to strike if I wanted this to end. So, I fired a beam of ice at his feet causing him to be stuck in place, then I slashed at his waist. My strike wasn't lethal, instead it cut his pants, causing them to fall to his ankles. That was when I noticed something weird.

Scorpion wasn't wearing typical underwear. His face blushed a deep red as he tried to cover it with his pants, but I had a clear look at his pink lace panties. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course the surprises didn't end there. I didn't know what came over me, but I walked over behind Scorpion and gave his wide ass a nice smack. The ninja yelped loudly, then I slowly lowered his underwear. My eyes widened as I saw that Scorpion was hiding a dripping wet pussy.

"You? You're just a sluttly little cuntboy aren't you?" I laugh evilly, as I begin to rub the pussy.

Scorpion tried to hide it, but I knew the ninja was nothing more than a filthy whore. I grab onto his birthing hips and slam my fully erect cock into Scorpion's tight virgin pussy. His moans echo in the temple as my dick goes deeper and deeper inside him with every thrust. I grab his head and start French kissing him passionately. He moves his hands back and holds onto my ass. I try to break the kiss but he starts to bite my bottom lip. We both moan as I start to hump him faster. I couldn't help my self and I blew my load inside him, pumping Scorpion's pussy full of cum.

The ice that kept his feet in place shatter and he collapses onto the table we were supposed to have tea at. Scorpion spread his leg and exposes his hot ass for me. "Come and get it, Subby." I heard him say. Never have I thought that I would see the feared Scorpion act like this. His loud moans nearly shatter my ear drum as I jam my cock in his ass. I thought this would be the moment where peace is finally achieved between both of our clans, but...you guessed it, another surprised happened. A flash of light blinded me for a few seconds and when I looked down it was revealed that this wasn't Scorpion at all, it was the female Zaterran, Khameleon. She transformed to seduce me, but I wasn't sure why. She laughed then disappeared from the temple.


	6. Tanya & Mileena

{To the guest who left all those reviews. I think you're awesome and I'd hug if I could. I look forward to making all your suggestions. I've made back ups of my stories now. I'm also going to be making an AO3 account soon. Thank you and thanks to everyone else for reading and leaving suggestions.}

 _Present Day_

* * *

"And I think that's all of them." Sub-Zero says to Kitana after she asked about his past sexual encounters.

"So you had sex with Frost?" Kitana asks with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Really? That's the one you're surprised? I thought I was having sex with scorpion at one point!"

"So you have sex with all your apprentices?"

Sub Zero simply facepalms, not understanding why Kitana was so surprised about what happened between him and Frost.

Sub Zero's sex filled past was now exposed to Kitana, this information would of course be kept from the rest of Earthrealm's defenders. But of course things are more complicated than that. Without there knowing, Tanya was in The Living Forest with them. Watching Sub Zero and Kitana make love. Listening to Sub Zero's stories. All of this information she would be bringing back to her superior, Mileena.

"My Kahnum." Tanya says as she kneels in front of the self proclaimed leader of Outworld.

"Rise, dearest Tanya." Mileena replies.

"I have information that will prove useful in our war against the false Kahn. The Grandmaster of The Lin Kuei, his biggest weakeness is sex. In fact, he's already had sex with many of your clones. All we have to do is seduce him and we will have an army of cryomancers in our back pocket."

The two edenians laugh evilly. They hurry to their wardrobe to dawn the sexiest outfits they own that would show off their perky breasts and nice asses. The two make their way to the Lin Kuei temple to put their plan into motion.

Meanwhile at the temple, Sub Zero stands outside thinking about Kitana. If he had all these sexual adventures, what did Kitana have? His thinking is interrupted when he sees Mileena and Tanya walk slowly up to him. They surround him and walk around him in a circle, striking sexy poses every few seconds. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster is truly in love with Kitana, but there is nothing he could do to stop his boner from forming.

"I see you're arroussed Grandmaster." Mileena spoke seductively, the she reaches out to grab Sub Zero's groin. "Now let's talk business, you know we are at war with Kotal Kahn and you can help us stop him. Let me command the Lin Kuei to stop him, in return me and Tanya will be your little sluts."

"No I can't..." Sub Zero knows Mileena will betray but he simply can't resist his urges. Mileena gives his balls a squeeze and he submits to her. "Okay...the Lin Kuei will serve you."

Mileena giggles then commands Tanya to get on her knees. She does as the Kahnum says while Mileena rips off Sub Zero's pants. Tanya places her lips on the tip of Sub Zero's cock then suddenly Mileena places her hand on Tanya's head and forces her to deepthroat the cryomancer's cock. Tanya chokes as Sub Zero's massive cock hits the back of her throat. She can't stop gagging but Mileena continues to push her head up and down, making her suck all the way down to his balls. Eventualy, the dark skinned edenian simply can't take anymore, Tanya moves her head back and stops sucking. She coughs trying to catch her breath.

"How disrespectful." Mileena says while stroking Sub Zero's cock, she isn't going to let Tanya ruin their deal so the Kahnum jumps into Sub Zero's arm and lowers her ass onto his erect penis. Sub Zero rams his dick deep into Mileena's ass making her yelp in pain and pleasure. He holds onto her waist and bounces her on his cock. Mileena's loud moans echo on the temple's walls as she wraps her legs around the cryomancer and dig her nails into his back. Sub Zero groans and buries his face in her large breasts and motorboats her. His thrusts become harder and faster every second.

Sitting back and watching while this happens is not something on Tanya's mind. She crawls underneath them and starts licking Mileena's pussy and gargles Sub Zero's balls. As Sub Zero's climax approaches he removes his cock from Mileena's ass and places her on her knees. Tanya gets next to her and does the same. The women's mouths are wide open as they watch the cryomancer's cock twitch. His impressive load shoots out and covers their faces in his warm sticky semen. The cum drips down Tanya's face onto her breast and her thighs, Mileena instead licks as much of it as she can off her self.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Grandmaster." Mileena smiles before walking off with Tanya.

Sub Zero sits down, breathing heavy. He grabs his head regretting what he has just done. Mileena with the Lin Kuei at her side will surely put an end to Kotal Kahn, but who knows what else they could accomplish.


	7. Jade

{Stories also available on AO3}

Sub Zero knew his deal with Mileena was a mistake from the start, but what was done couldn't be changed. He decided to take his mind off things by watching Kitana and Jade train. It was truly a sight to be seen. The two women sparred valiantly but in the end it was Jade who was victorious. Like most training sessions between the two edenians, the loser had to clean the temple. Kitana walked into the temple to do just that, leaving Jade and Sub Zero outside, alone.

"I'm honestly surprised you're here. I thought you'd be watching Mileena and Tanya." Jade says as she walks toward Sub Zero.

"What!? Why would I be with them!?" Sub Zero asks, sounding surprised. Nobody's supposed to know about their secret deal.

"I don't know, but I saw them leaving the Lin Kuei temple a couple nights ago. And I'm going to find out why they were there."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Without warning, Jade grabs Sub Zero's shoulders and sits on his lap. She removes her top, exposing her large breast. She shakes them for him and gyrates her hips, causing the cryomacer's cock to grow. She gets off and moves his legs apart. Jade's hands touch the ground as she backs her ass up and twerks for him. Soon she gets up and rubs her ass on Sub Zero's noticeable bulge. Next she turns around letting The Lin Kuei grandmaster grab her waist as she rubs her tits in his face.

Sub Zero motorboats her dark skinned breasts then begins to suck on her nipples. Jade moans loudly, holding on to his head. He sucks hard, even gently biting her nipple. Jade yelps as he bites but continues to hold his head. The cryomancer finishes sucking and stares into Jade's eyes. Jade caresses his cheek and passionately kisses him. Their tongues wrestle as the kiss gets wetter and sloppier.

Jade breaks the kiss and looks down at Sub Zero's bulge. She lowers her head and pulls out his cock. Without hesitation she deepthroats his hard, massive dick. Sub Zero moans and starts to rub her pussy. She repositions her self and places her pussy in his face while she keeps sucking. Sub Zero grabs her ass and licks the outside of her soaking wet panties. Jade continues to suck as Sub Zero moves the panties out of the way and wiggles his tongue in her vagina. Soon the two of them both cum in unison.

"So about Mileena and Tanya?" Jade asks.

Sub Zero breathes heavily but tells Jade about how Mileena has the power of the Lin Kuei at her disposal.


	8. Sheeva

{Sorry to keep you waiting. This happens a lot when I'm in the middle of writing something. Some guy from the future tries to kill me and stop me from ruling the planet, but now that pest won't be bothering anyone else. Don't worry I would never leave my fellow perverted tarkatans and hopefully I can get these chapters out faster. I'm also not taking any request right now because of something the history books will call "The guest of honor arc" which basically means one guest left a bunch of awesome suggestions that flow together so I want to write those then I'll get back to random stories of Subby's past. Thanks for reading it means more to me than you know. And keep leaving reviews each one makes me a better writer and fills me with the power I need for world domination. Remember to stay classy and stay perverted, enjoy the chapter}

"You did what!?" Jade shouts in shock.

"I had a moment of weakness. She took advantage of me and I made a mistake." Sub Zero tries to explain himself.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You caused this and now you're going to fix it." Jade demands.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sub Zero asks.

"You're a leader Sub Zero so lead some people to fight the Lin Kuei. I'm sure Li Mei's clan would help you."

The cryomancer nods and starts his journey. He travels to Outworld and arrives at the village of Sun Do, but it's not as he previously expected. Shokan can be seen all around harassing the villagers. Screaming can be heard from a small shack so Sub-Zero runs to it.

"Leave my people alone." Li Mei shouts.

"Your people are weak. You're no protector of outworld. This land will belong to the Shokan." Sheeva screams back.

Sub Zero runs in and interrupts Li Mei and Sheeva's argument. "Yelling will solve nothing. Li Mei the only way to protect your people is in Komabt."

"No Sub Zero, we are going to solve this diplomatically." Li Mei explains.

"Actually…my people and I will leave now…if you do something for me Sub Zero." Sheeva suggests.

"Please help my people." Li Mei begs.

"Fine, what do you want Sheeva." Sub Zero asks.

"First a little privacy." Sheeva says as she pushes Li Mei out the shack and locks the door. "Now we can get down to business."

Sub Zero knew where this was going to end up from the start. Somehow every situation he's in ends up like this and thinks about investing in a chastity belt but for now he knows what must be done. Sheeva walks toward him and gives his ass a hard slap with one hand and grabs his head with two other hands. She pulls him close and starts to tongue kiss him. Her shokan tongue dominates his cold mouth as she starts to rip off his armor. Sub Zero's cock starts to grow as Sheeva breaks the kiss and slowly removes her clothes.

Without warning Sheeva jumps into Sub Zero's arms and her four hands grab onto his back as his cock gets jammed into her tight ass. She moans loudly as her nails dig into him. He bounces her up and down, her ass making a clap sound every time it comes down. Sub motorboats her large breast as they jiggle in front of him causing the queen of shokan to moan more. Sheeva rides his cock, loving as her ass stretched out.

Sub Zero's palms are full, holding on to her fat ass then he lays her on the ground and takes his cock out her ass. Sheeva breathes heavily as her hands fall to the ground, leaving Sub Zero's back bleeding. He ignores the pain and shoves his cock down her throat. Her eyes widen but she starts to suck gleefully. Sub Zero lays on top of her and starts to lick her delicious pussy. The two sixty-nine each other, Sheeva sucks all of Sub Zero's massive cock and he eats out her pussy. It's clear that she is getting ready to climax so Sub wiggles his tongue in her clitoris and massages her cunt with his fingers. Sheeva moans loudly and squirts her cum all over his face. Sub Zero licks it up then blows his load down her throat. She swallows every last drop with joy.


End file.
